


A Perfect Forever

by itbepansam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Concert, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: It's Keith's birthday and Shiro decides to spoil his boyfriend rotten.





	A Perfect Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Muse for the Sheith Birthday Exchange on tumblr!!

Shiro waited in the coffee shop for what seemed like forever, his leg bouncing uncontrollably. On the table sat his simple black coffee and Keith’s specialty drink: a caramel frappuccino with fudge and topped with whipped cream. He didn't drink it often, but Shiro was going to treat his boyfriend for his birthday.  

After a few more minutes, he finally saw raven hair pulled back into a ponytail. It worried him. A ponytail for Keith meant he was agitated about something. So now Shiro had to make extra sure that this birthday was amazing. 

Keith sat down as ungracefully as ever, nearly collapsing before amethyst eyes caught sight of the drink that sat before him. An eyebrow arched upwards as he looked at Shiro, who simply smiled back. 

“What's the fancy drink for?” Keith asked. 

“For being the best boyfriend ever,” Shiro said easily. Keith wasn't expecting that answer, and his cool facade faltered as he became a blushing, smiling mess of a man. This was one of Shiro’s favorite parts about dating Keith. He was the only one who got to see this side of him, this soft side. 

“You're a dork.” He took a sip of his drink anyways, closing his eyes as he did so. He opened the again to Shiro still smiling lovingly at him. “What's got you in such a good mood?”

“I'm just in love.” 

“Shiro,  _ please _ .” Keith laughed through his blushing cheeks. 

“What?” Shiro feigned innocence. “I'd tell the whole world if I could. I love you, Keith Kogane. In fact, I love you so much that I got us tickets to a certain concert tonight.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. 

“ _ Holy shit! _ You got us tickets to Mystery Skulls?!” Keith exclaimed, eyes as large as saucers. “I thought they had all sold out! How did you get these?” He went back and forth between the tickets and Shiro’s face. 

“I bought them the moment they were on sale,” Shiro smiled. 

“But- Shiro that was  _ six months ago. _ We weren't even dating then.”

“I know.” He drank a sip of his coffee. 

“But- You still- Why did you-?” Shiro could see the wheels turning, trying to process what Shiro was saying. 

“I had a crush on you for a while, Keith. It's not my fault you're oblivious.” He laughed as Keith stuck his tongue out, then called the barista over, who brought over the little cake Shiro had ordered days beforehand. It was a vanilla cake, with red icing and on top wrote ‘Happy Birthday, Keith’ in black icing. “I had been planning on taking you to the concert since the moment I found out it was going to be on your birthday.”

Keith was almost as red as the icing, looking from the cake, to the tickets, to Shiro, eyes never focusing too much on one particular thing. 

“You did  _ all this _ , just for me?” He asked finally, voice rough. 

“Of course I did. Even if we weren't dating, you're still my best friend, and I would want you to have a good birthday.” He offered a smile. 

“You'd be the first.”

The comment was so offhanded, yet struck a blow between the both of them that it took a moment to recover. Neither had really had anyone else to lean on. Keith was in the foster system and Shiro’s parents never treated him right. So of course they were drawn to each other. They helped each other in a way no one else had ever tried to. They had become each other's rocks. They planned on moving away together, finding some distant land where they could just be themselves and lose themselves to each other and the stars. 

“Come on,” Shiro said as he stood up and carefully grabbed the cake. “We can eat this on the way to the concert.” 

Keith followed, interlacing their fingers as they made their way to Shiro’s car. On the way there, they sang loudly to their favorite Mystery Skulls songs, letting their voices carry out the rolled down windows, red icing smeared across their faces.

Once they arrived, they sat in the car for a bit, finishing off the cake. They laughed at the mess they had made. They were teenagers, ready to have some fun at a concert for a band they both loved. 

Closer to the start, they got out of the car and made their way to their seats, hand in hand. Keith freaked out a little more when he realized how  _ close _ Shiro had gotten their seats to the stage. 

“What did you do? Sell a body part?!” 

“Oh yeah, they'll be coming to get my right arm in a week.” Shiro laughed. Keith reached up and ruffled the brown locks that hung in Shiro’s face, making him scrunch his face. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. 

“Happy Birthday, Keith.” 

Keith responded by hugging him tightly. Shiro returned the embrace warmly. He loved everything about this boy in front of him. He was passionate, caring, a bit brash at first but it's for safety reasons. He had the most beautiful eyes in the universe, and Shiro was certain some of the stars themselves had died just so they could exist in Keith’s eyes. 

“This is the best birthday ever.”

That night they lost themselves, and their voices, to the music. Keith touched the lead singer's hand and yelled as much as any of the other fangirls there, which Shiro would be sure to tease him about later. By the end of the night, they were both exhausted but also had never felt more alive. 

The drive home they recounted their favorite parts of the concert, like when the lead singer crowd surfed, when the drummer did three shots while playing a song, and when the whole amphitheatre was filled with the voices of the crowd singing along to one of the songs, no one caring who was on or off key and it was just the about the music and the way it made people feel. Shiro wouldn’t admit it, but he almost cried when that happened. And when they arrived in Keith’s driveway, the house mostly dark because it was after one in the morning, they looked at each other with warm smiles. 

“Thank you, Takashi. No one’s ever really done anything for my birthday before.” He reached over and took Shiro’s hand. “It was amazing. And perfect. And I loved it so much and I-” He cut off, eyebrows scrunched together. Shiro opens to mouth to say that it’s okay, that he doesn’t have to say it yet, but Keith beats him to it by putting his other hand over Shiro’s mouth. “I can do it.”

He took a deep breath. “Patience yields focus.” Then exhaled. 

Shiro smiled from behind Keith’s hand, warmed by the thought that what he had said all that time ago had really stuck with him. 

“You’re the only person who’s never given up on me. I know I have a bit of a temper, and that I’ve built up walls around myself to keep myself. But you still climbed those walls. You didn’t- You didn’t break them down, you just climbed over them. Because you know that it’s hard for me to be so open, so you climbed them so that I could still keep myself safe, but so that you could still be close to me, be behind my wall.” He looked up at him. “You’re the most important person in my life. And I love you, Takashi.”

Shiro felt himself melt. He didn’t know what it would sound like, but he didn’t expect those three words to sound like  _ that _ as they came from Keith’s lips. He didn’t expect his heart to melt into putty and for his body to relax so easily into Keith’s atmosphere. He used his free hand to take Keith’s from his mouth, but not before kissing his palm. Then he leaned in and kissed Keith, the adrenaline of the evening and the feelings of love they had letting this moment, this kiss be as powerful as a supernova and as beautiful as an eclipse. 

They pulled apart after a moment, both needing to catch their breath. 

“Can you stay the night?” Keith asked, voice barely a whisper. 

“Can I stay forever?” 

They giggled, then exited the car, quietly sneaking their way into Keith’s house. It helped that the back door was unlocked, and that Keith didn’t share a room with anyone. Once in the safety of the room, they both made their way to the bed, Keith cuddled against Shiro with his head on his chest, able to listen to his heartbeat. 

They fell asleep quickly, just holding each other. Nothing mattered but them in this moment. There was no future. There was no past. It was only them and the stars that came in through the open window. And it was perfect. 


End file.
